fairy tail high!
by OMGItzSnowFlake
Summary: This is a story of FAIRY TAIL WITH A TWIST... ITS HIGHSCHOOL! rivalries between saber-tooth prep and Fairy Tail High / Romance and Bullies-PLEASE ENJOY -uncompleted
1. Explanation

**Fairy Tail High**

Lucy heartfillia, is the new girl at Fairy Tail High. Although she does not realise it she is gorgeous. She is 17 and has long golden hair, milk chocolate brown eyes and glossy pink lips, not to mention she has a VERY curvy body which would make any normal guy drool. Yet sadly she is bullied by lissana the school mean girl (sorry if anyone likes lissana) she is beautiful like Lucy but has a horrible personality to accompany it. When lucy's first day arrived she didn't realise all the boys and some girls were staring at her... Will she find love or will the rivalry between sabertooth prep destroy her find out now!

This is not a chapter just a explanation on what the story is the first chapter should be out in a couple of hours and I will **TRY** to release a chapter every week so enjoy!

-Snow


	2. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail High**

Lucy heartfillia, is the new girl at Fairy Tail High. Although she does not realise it she is gorgeous. She is 17 and has long golden hair, milk chocolate brown eyes and glossy pink lips, not to mention she has a VERY curvy body which would make any normal guy drool. Yet sadly she is bullied by lissana the school mean girl (sorry if anyone likes lissana) she is beautiful like Lucy but has a horrible personality to accompany it. When lucy's first day arrived she didn't realise all the boys and some girls were staring at her... Will she find love or will the rivalry between sabertooth prep destroy her find out now!

Chapter 1: The New Girl Arrives

 **Normal P.O.V**

It was a early Monday morning , streaks of light filtered through the curtains. All was not quiet the distant sound of beeping could be heared even through the vail of sleep. The beautiful girl started rustling from sleep her eyes wandered to the calender then she realised..

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Once I had woken up I realised its was the day THE day... my first day at the new highschool as soon as I realised this my body jolted in shock and I ended up rolling out of my bed with a bid thump. I lazily crawled over to my bathroom and stared into the mirror ashamed, my hair was sticking up EVERYWHERE and as always as a whole I was just flat out ugly (a/n Told you she didn't realise!) once I had brush my hair I clambered into the shower and took a brisk rinse into the shower . After my shower I dried myself off and brought out my blue/white crop top my ripped denim short shorts and white high tops.

After getting changed I checked the time and place to were I was supposed to meet my cousin levy-chan. Then, I jumped in my car and drove to the school.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Outside the front gates was a Short blue haired girl wearing a white t-shirt with ripped jeans and trainers, within 2 minutes a cherry red ferrari pulled up and a blond head popped up out of the door with a wide grin on her face within 1 second the blond was tackled to the floor with a huge bear hug.

"LU-CHAN!" the bluenette Shouted "l-levy-chan y-y-y-your crushing me"gasped lucy "oh oh sorry lu-chan" with that levy jumped off lucy and helped her up with a wide grin on her face. " I can't believe its you! Your beautiful! And so grown up the last time I saw you we were 9!" levy shouted at that lucy blushed and said " i'm really NOT beautiful so stop there and anyway I was wondering if you could show me around and teach me the 'groups' ya'know like jocks,mean girls,nerds,popular-" Levy interupted her " OF COURSE I WILL HELP YOU but you really are bea... nevermind follow me we can sit inside the school and talk.

 **INSIDE THE SCHOOL LUCY P.O.V**

Levy-Chan showed me to the bench inside the school and started talking "sssooooo first of all there is a group of boys called 'Fairy Boys' this group consists of Gray,Jellal,Lauxis and Loki the are the school heart throbs...next are Lissana,Juvia and Minerva the are the schools mean girls stay AWAY from the don't look,speak or even go near them unless you want to be beaten to a pulp okay next is my friendship group there is me,Mira,Elfman,Jet,Droy,Erza and Natsu mira and elfman are lissana's bro and sis. Erza is a great friend and very protective so you can count on her jet and droy are my best friends the theres Natsu he is funny and kind and very very Childish like really childish so thats all you really need to know …. oh! And there princibal makorov but we all call him 'gramps' and he calls us his 'childeren' but there is one thing you really really NEED to remember do not go near sabertooth prep or near any sabers because you will regret it they always play pranks on us and we have a huge rivalry with them but sometimes they kidnap our students" she said the last past slowly " bbbbuuuttttt thats only happened once since 3 years ago"

"lets go can you show me to my class?" I asked quickly

"sure lets go" she answered quite shocked "what's your first lesson?"

"ummmm room 201 with ?" I say qiuetly

"O.M.G THAT'S MY CLASS YES YES YES YES YAY"she said loudly "Jeez calm down woman" at that we walk to class.

 **Outside The Classroom door NORMAL P.O.V**

"soo today class we have a new student please be nice and treat her well"at that the class exclaimed

"her is it a girl, she better not steal my bf!" shouted jessica

" I hope shes easy on the eyes" Shouted kane

so on and so forth

"Calm Down cl-"started but before she could finish the door swung open and in came levy and a timid blonde

"oh hello levy and this must be Lucy hart" The teacher said looking at the blonde currently hiding her face finally she looked up and said "hello my name is lucy its nice to meet all of you" as she raised her head the male population of the class gasped at the beauty infront of them even the 'heart throbs' were interested but didn't gasp. Finally, natsu let off a playful smile and replied "hey Luce my name is Natsu Dragneel"

 **LUCY'S P.O.V**

Okay so thats Natsu he kidna no absolutley cute but he gave me a nickname already oh jeez..

end of chapter 1:

Snow: thanks for reading guys !

Gray and Gajeel: hey why weren't we even in that Chapter

Lucy: Stop pouting Guys

Gray: hey we haven't even met you yet

Snow: Guys remember what I said

Levy: Ohhh yyeeaahhh

Lucy: favourite

Levy: Comment

Gray: Review

bye stay tuned for the next chapter!

Levy: umm Snow this isn't a tv show


	3. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail Hig**

 **PREVIOUSLY...**

 **Outside The Classroom door NORMAL P.O.V**

"soo today class we have a new student please be nice and treat her well"at that the class exclaimed

"her is it a girl, she better not steal my bf!" shouted jessica

" I hope shes easy on the eyes" Shouted kane

so on and so forth

"Calm Down cl-"started but before she could finish the door swung open and in came levy and a timid blonde

"oh hello levy and this must be Lucy hart" The teacher said looking at the blonde currently hiding her face finally she looked up and said "hello my name is lucy its nice to meet all of you" as she raised her head the male population of the class gasped at the beauty infront of them even the 'heart throbs' were interested but didn't gasp. Finally, natsu let off a playful smile and replied "hey Luce my name is Natsu Dragneel"

 **LUCY'S P.O.V**

Okay so thats Natsu he's kinda no absolutley cute but he gave me a nickname already oh jeez..

 **Chapter 2: Bullies**

" right soo now you can either have the seat next to the window next to levy or on the other side between her and Natsu?"

"ppsstt sit between me and natsu you will enjoy it" levy whispered so only lucy could hear it

"If you have chosen please take your seat."

after that lucy idely took the seat next to natsu and levy.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I slowly turned around to see a grinning Natsu sitting next to me soo I gave him a great grin back and after that the rest of english class drawled on and on until the high pitched bell rang for break I wasn't able to escape the wrath of a energetic levy and natsu so I was chased into the cafetiria luckily I am a track record holder so they didn't catch me until I stopped. "*panting* huff huff Lucy how did you r-run so fast and your not even out of breath?!" Natsu souted which gained attention from one table a table were a white, brown and blue haired girls were sitting. "jeez calm down Natsu buuttt... he is right HOW did you do that!?" "anyway we can show you to our table and introduce you to our friends ok?"

"actually guys im not really interested in seeing anyone yet so I'm going to look around... BYYE" I shouted before running off and in the distance I could hear Natsu yelling "Hey stop! Ugghh tooo late!"

 **Normal P.O.V**

Just as lucy ran from the cafeteria the three girls from the table before all look at each other and walk out after her..

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

After I stopped running I could hear foot steps coming from the hallway so I turned around to see three girls that I had never see before smiling at me then one finally spoke.

"hi my names Lissana" at that my heart skipped a beat inside my head alarm bells were going off and saying RUN! RUN AWAY YOU IDIOT MOVE YOUR FEET.

"and this is juvia"she pointed to the blue haired chick "and this is minerva" finally she pointed at a brown haired girl all three were holding something behind there back.

"we are here too ….. ummm …. Welcome you"Lissana said in a sneeky voice

finally I saw what Minerva was holding …. Rope?! and within two seconds I was pushed into the classroom and my hands were being held behind my back all I could get out was a feeble "stop"

"WHAT did you just say"lissana spit out in a venimous tone

"we saw you talking to MY natsu"

"Are you dating or something!?"

"no …. just keep away!"

"w-w-why"

at that minerva snorted "awww look she stutering how about we teach her a lesson girls!"

"yeah great idea hey lucy, you've got a kick butt attitude!" at that lissana kick me in the stomach of course I keeled over in pain and at that they kept kicking and puching me and I started to feel blood trickling down my arm, that's when I started to loose contiousness and the world started to turn black.

 **Meanwhile in the hallway 5 doors away from lucy**

Natsu: "i swear she went this wa- wait a minute can you hear that?"

Erza,Levy: "nope"

"Follow me! Quickly Girls"

(a/n nastu heard the distant sound of punching)

 **Levy P.O.V**

As we rounded the corner and saw something that made my heart stop... droplets of blood, I turned to see a enraged erza and a white faced natsu. All of a sudden he ran into the room and all we could hear was a big gasp and an enraged natsu come out of the door.

"guys you go in there take her to the emergency room I have to get back and get our friends" with that he left

 **Normal P.O.V**

Erza marched into the room and eyes full of rage walk back out carrying a girl covered in black, red and blue patches levy stood there frozen,tears threatening to escape her eyes finally she followed erza.

 **In The Cafeteria**

The doors burst open violently and pink hair came through first then the boy with rage obviously coming out everything went quiet,natsu marched over to the table full of his friends.

"guys come with me to the emergency room now"

Elfman: "but my lun-" he got cut off

"that wasn't a question that was a order!"

"jeez fine fine let's go OK"Elfman enmphasized the ok

finally all of the group got to the room to see a crying levy soo jet and droy ran over to comfort her then they saw... a enraged erza.

"ummm guys im not sure about this you see erza I have a feeling I am going to be beaten up, she so manly" Elfman whimpered

" shut up" natsu snarled at this a surprised face appered on everyones faces

"n-natsu thats not nice" mira said shyly

" g-g-g-guys y-you w-will understand s-soon" levy said through her tears

"Levy,Natsu,Erza whats going on" jet said cooly

they ignored him

"erza how is she" natsu asked sympathetically

another wave of shocked faces appered

"she? Is everything alright"

"this is so not manly"

"Levy? Is it levy we dont know anyother girls"

"no natsu , shes bleeding a lot but she will be"

levy finally piped up

"THATS IT I NEED TO SEE HER!" she yelled and marched in

shocked faces throughout spread even Natsu and Erza who knew what was going on.

Weelllll thats the end of chapter 2

Mira,Jet,Droy,Elfman: WHATS GOING ON

Snow: oh you will find out in the next chapter

Everyone:COME ON!

Snow: - **Smirking Evily** \- hahah you guys are really stupid

Everyone: HEY!

Snow: stop shouting!

Levy: -crying- w-w-will she be alright snow?

Snow: levy calm down... ssooo remember your jobs

Levy: -sniffling- read

Elfman: Review CUZ ITS MANLY

Natsu: Favourite -whispers- I will kill whoever did that to luce

Snow: what was that?

Natsu: -angelic smile- oohhhh nothing!

Snow: Anyway I hope you enjoyed BYE for now c'ya


	4. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail High**

 **Quick Note:** guys if you wondering why I made Natsu go rage mode it's cuz if you watched the anime you would know how he gets when someone makes his friends cry... yeah.

 **Previously..**

"ummm guys im not sure about this you see erza I have a feeling I am going to be beaten up, she so manly" Elfman whimpered

" shut up" natsu snarled at this a surprised face appered on everyones faces

"n-natsu thats not nice" mira said shyly

" g-g-g-guys y-you w-will understand s-soon" levy said through her tears

"Levy,Natsu,Erza whats going on" jet said cooly

they ignored him

"erza how is she" natsu asked sympathetically

another wave of shocked faces appered

"she? Is everything alright"

"this is so not manly"

"Levy? Is it levy we dont know anyother girls"

"no natsu , shes bleeding a lot but she will be"

levy finally piped up

"THATS IT I NEED TO SEE HER!" she yelled and marched in

shocked faces throughout spread even Natsu and Erza who knew what was going on.

 **Chapter 3: There Friendship**

 **Normal P.O.V**

"nurse P-please where is she wheres Lucy?"she said through small tears

"aww sweetie the third bed on the right,but are you sure you want to see her in the condition shes in?"

"y-y-yes,Thank you"

 **Outside the room**

it was totally quiet until mira spoke up

"Natsu Ezra you NEED to explain what goin on ok Now!"she said in a strong voice

"Fine" then he explains EVERYTHING with no detail left out and this left the Group speechless

"i-i-i really don't know what to say" mira said shaking

"this is soooooo not manly" ElfMan said hugging his sister-

"Poor Levy and Lucy" Jet and Droy said in unison

"guys sorry for shouting"natsu said sheepishly"its just i-i kinda like her" With this Mira let out a giant squeel letting her match making side kick in "omagosh omagosh yyyeeesss finally you like someone" "im going in boys stay outside you too erza"

They all sighed "oh no shes in matchmaking mode"

at that mira silently marched in

 **Back inside**

"hello im her to see Lucy"she said as sweetly as a angel

"oh, you to she must be popular but are your sure?" "shes in a pretty bad condition" the nurse said with a slight hint of sadness in her voice

"im sure thank you"

"okay sweetie third bed on the right"

"thankyou again for your help"

At this mira walked over to see blue hair weeping over the blonde so she wrapped her arm around levy and hugged her gently.

"hey how are you coping?"

"f-f-fine i-its just.."

"yes?"  
"its was her first day a-a-and i-i-i think I know who did it..."

"WHO!"mira Acidentilly shouted "o-o-o-opps sorry"

"its ok but you dont wanna know"

"oohh" she sighed heavily "w-w-w-was i-i-it L-lissana?"

"yes I think so im soo sorry!"

"It's okay I had a feeling shes been acting up lately and ecspeccialy when it comes to Natsu"

"j-j-just d-d-d-don't t-tell Natsu cuz you know how they were-"

Levy was interrupted by the blonde turning onto her side facing mira but her eyes still closed.

"w-w-wow she beautiful" mira exclaimed

" I know that but she thinks shes... ugly and Fat"

"WHAT! But how-" this time mira was interupted by lucy opening her eyes VERY slowly.

"L-l-l-lu-chan!" Levy acidentilly shouted and even the group outside heard and at that the two girls heard the doors slamming and saw a mixture of scarlet,Pink,orange,dark blue and white hair rushing towards them.

(a/n from now at the moment im going to put there names before there speech because the whole groups here)

Natsu:"what happened is she oka-" he stopped when he saw lucy's big round milk chocolate eyes staring at him,

Lucy: "levy?Natsu? And who are they where am I" she said with a very puzzeled look on her face

Erza: "lucy my names Erza this is Droy,Jet,Mira and ElfMan" she said pointing at each one as she said there names

Lucy: "h-hi its nice to meet you all" she said as she fell asleep

Erza: "right everyone into the waiting room let her rest NOW" she commanded

 **8 hour time skip**

As lucy woke up all the images of earlier that day came rushing back she looked down at herself and noticed that most of the bruises had go except the large one on her stomach but all of the blood was gone.

Lucy: "wow my stomach kills but I better go see levy-Chan" at that she left the bed area to go and check in the waiting room but she didn't get far until she keeled over due to her stomach injury.

Lucy: "owow uggh it hurts but.. I can't show levy im in pain it will worry her. I shouldn't worry anyone so im not going to tell anyone" she said what she didn't realise someone heard her.

?: "hmm I guess I shouldn't tell her friends buut she will be a great target for our prank" AT the he left out of the window (a/n I will give you a hint he's from sabertooth prep :3)

finally lucy managed to stand up and suck up the pain one she put on a brave face she walked out into the waiting room

Levy: "LU-CHAN! Im so happy your alright" levy squeled

Mira: " hello Lucy im Mira if you didn't remember i'm glad your alright!" she said sweetly

ElfMan: "your recovery is soo manly!"

Jet: "I'm glad you're alright levy was soo worried oh sup i'm jet"

droy: "Yeah im glad too levy obviously cares about you oh hey i'm Droy"

Erza: "guys calm down, hey i'm erza if you didn't remember me and levy brought you here nice too see you're awake"

Natsu: "LUCE! Great your alright but... who did this?" at that the whole room went quiet droy and jet broke the silence

Droy And Jet: "yeh who did this!" They both said

Lucy: "i-i-i-i-i Can't remember" she lied looking down at her feet

Natsu: "Luce? Is that true?" he said obviously knowing she lied

Lucy: "i-i-i-i C-c-c-can'tt r-r-remember i-i'm s-s-sorry!" she said and ran out but once she was out she only got a couple doors away and collapsed because a sharp pain from her stomach jolted through her. Yet she fell onto her knees right infront of the 'heartthrobs'

Lucy: " uugghh m-my stomach"

Loki: " Hey are you sure your supposed to be out of the e.r?"

Gray: "yeh what's up anyway stomach ache or something?"

Lucy: "n-no im fine I just need to get away from my friends" she said as she lent against the locker with one arm, the other still covering her stomach,and she stood up

Lauxis: "why did they hit you or something?!"

Lucy: " NO its nothing like that!" "it's just I need a break from them smothering me with questions!"

Gray: " ooohhhh ok.."

Gajeel: "anyway why are you covering your stomach let me see"

At that he took off her arm that was covering the swelling bruise

All: "wow how'd you get that!"

Lucy: "it doesn't matte-" he got cut off by yelling coming down the hall

Natsu: "which way did she go!"

Lucy: "i gotta go!" she said whilst leaning against the locker and tried to run

Gray: "oh no you don't your too weak jut hide behind us we can handle 'Flame-Brain'"

Lucy: " NO... UGGH f-f-fine" at that she hid behind loki and gajeel just as she did natsu came charging down the hallway

Natsu: "Hey 'ice-pop' have you seen luce"

Gray: "luce who's luce hey have you got a ccrrrruuuusshhh"

Natsu: "no i-it's just she was attacked and we don't know who by i'm trying to find out but she says she can't remember I really don't believe her"

Gray: "hmm weird I guess you could ask Lis to help you"  
Natsu: "i can't...shes changed"

Gray: " ok not gunna ask best of luck finding lucy!"

Gajeel: "yeh and anyway I think bunny girl can handle herself"

Natsu: "bunny girl?"

Gajeel: "yeah cuz shes as lively as a bunny and cute like one too"

Lauxis: "nah I like the nickname blondie better"

Natsu: " that wouldn't work cuz your blonde too"

Loki: " anyway nick names don't matter right now just make sure you find her and make sure shes safe"

Natsu: " of course anyways bye"

All: "bye dude!"

after Natsu left

Gray: "RIGHT"he turned to face lucy

All: "what happened!"

Loki: "yeah you never said you were attacked!"

Lucy: "guys I really gotta go I promise I won't run though"

Gajeel: "nah Bunny Girl you ain't going home alone and you ain't driving i'll ive you a lift!"

Gray,Loki and lauxis: "that would make us feel better"

Lucy: " -Sighs- Fine.."

Gajeel: "alright let's go"

Lucy,Gajeel: "bye Guys!"

Guys: "bye"

 **In the school car park**

Lucy: "thanks for the lift gaj"

Gajeel: "hey bunny girl it's fine just can't let you drive or walk because first, you have to walk past sabertooth prep and secondly, you'll probably fall over again"

Lucy: at that she pouted cutely "it's not my fault"

Gajeel: "then who's is it?"

Lucy: "it's l- Hey!"

Gajeel: "HAHA YOU FELL FOR THAT!soo there name begins

with a l?"

Lucy: "uugghh let's just go"

Gajeel: "hehe fine strawberry lane here we come!"

 **Levy's P.O.V**

"Okay so this should be her apartment"

Natsu: "great... were is she!"

Erza: "i don't think sh- wait is that Gajeel's car?"

"yeah I think soo"

Natsu: " is that Lucy?!"

hehe so that's the end of chapter 3:Cliffhanger what will natsu do?will they find out who attcked luce? Who was that mysterious man?

Snow: hahahahah natsus jjjeeeeaaalllooouusss

Natsu: I'M SOOO NOT

Lucy; i'm dead

Gajeel: don't worry bunny girl i'll protect you heheh

Natsu: dangit gajeel!

Levy: well at least lu-chan is ok

snow: come on guys

natsu: fine -Huffs- read

Lucy: Review

Levy and gajeel: favourite!


	5. Chapter 4

**Fairy tail High**

 **Previously..**

 **In the school car park**

Lucy: "thanks for the lift gaj"

Gajeel: "hey bunny girl it's fine just can't let you drive or walk because first, you have to walk past sabertooth prep and secondly, you'll probably fall over again"

Lucy: at that she pouted cutely "it's not my fault"

Gajeel: "then who's is it?"

Lucy: "it's l- Hey!"

Gajeel: "HAHA YOU FELL FOR THAT!soo there name begins

with a l?"

Lucy: "uugghh let's just go"

Gajeel: "hehe fine strawberry lane here we come!"

 **Levy's P.O.V**

"Okay so this should be her apartment"

Natsu: "great... were is she!"

Erza: "i don't think sh- wait is that Gajeel's car?"

"yeah I think soo"

Natsu: " is that Lucy?!"

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"uh oohhhh... im in trouble"  
Gajeel: "what?" then he turned to see what I was staring at "oohh this will be interseting heheheh" he laughed maniacly

"what The Heck Gajeel Your Insane!"

 **Chapter 4: the confession**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Lucy got out of the car slowly, as gajeel jumped out and went over to talk to the guys, of course Lucy was covering her stomach.

Levy: "LU-CHAN how could you do that you had us worried sick!" "and why are you standing so awkwardly you never stand with your stomach covered...?"

Lucy: "what? Oh it's...nothing" she hesitated but lied

Erza: "if it's nothing then why did you hesitate?"

Mira: "girls lets go in except you erza watch the boys"

Erza: "sure mira"

Lucy: "let's go in then.."

Natsu: "But Luce first tell me who did it I know you know!"

Lucy: "natsu... I can't lie to you guys can I?"

Natsu: "no we saw right through you"

Lucy: "i won't lie I do remember but... it's my problem not yours" she said "i'll be fine it just caught me off guard" She said hugging Natsu reasurringly

Gajeel: "umm dude you can let go now the hug is over"

Erza: "oohhh is someone jealous?"

Gajeel: "WHAT NO!"

Lucy: " hahah" "Natsu you can umm... let go now"

Nasu: "no not until you tell me"

Lucy: "NATSU NO I CAN HANDLE IT LET GO!" lucy started shouting and squirmin in natsu's arms

Natsu: "no" he said cooly

(a/n has no-one seriously noticed the swelling bruise! Lol better write that in :3)

Jet: "wait lucy what's that on your stomach?"

Erza: "oh my natsu let go I need to see it"

Natsu: "huh what-" then he notticed it "LUCE!" he let go

Gajeel: "don't let her run last time she collapsed" she whispered to erza

Lucy: "guys before the questions can I quickly get changed wait here"

All: "fine"

Once lucy got in she grabbed a jacket and ran for the back door

As she got to it she heard levy's voice coming through the front door.

"wait a minute guys she has a back door and a garden gate!"

after lucy made it out of the back door natsu swang the door open to she the door closing.

Natsu: "really Luce" "guys shes gone"

Erza: "guys let me handle this" "go home"

All: "YES MAM"

Natsu: "Erza im coming with you"

Erza: "fine only you"

Lucy just kept running and running about 20 meters away was erza and Natsu running after her but also aroung the corner was the man from the emergency room, but before she got there she collapsed again huge pain striking from her stomach and she couldn't help but let out a scream.

Natsu: "LUCE!"

Lucy: "n-n-natsu please stop stay there" She stood up leaning against a tree "you can't help anyway you would make it worse"

at that natsu's heart broke

Natsu: "i can help please"

Lucy: "you just don't understand you are one of my best friends already and we just met, it's just in this situation you can't help okay just please don't ask anymore questions"

Natsu and Erza were frozen in place putting what lucy just said in their heads and just kept repeating it

Lucy: "i need to take a walk please just don't follow me natsu"

Erza: Wait a minute begins with a l, natsu can't help, natsu would make it worse these things kept running through her head.

Luce started walking to the park the man followed her .

 **At the park**

Lucy sat down on the park bench and after a few minutes a blonde boy came and sat down next to her without realising he was there lucy started slowly crying

?: " are you alright your crying"

Lucy: "Huh?! Oh yeah yeah im fine -wipes away her tears- hi im lucy"

?: "im sting"

Lucy: "nice name"

Sting: "thanks yours is to" "hey if you don't mind me asking why were you crying?"

(a/n btw if your wondering why Lucy isn't screaming he isn't wearing his school uniform oh and yes his school has to wear a uniform fairytail doesn't)

Lucy: " well I haven't even told my friends but I tell random strangers so here it is -she explains the whole story including why I happened-"

Sting: "wow" "you've been through a lot and on your first day" "but seems you very popular"

Lucy: "oooookkkkaaaayyy I better get home"

Sting:"okay can I walk you home just in case"

Lucy: "sure"

 **TIME SKIP TO AT LUCY'S DOOR EVERYONES LEFT**

lucy: "thanks for walking me back"

Sting: " it was my pleasure c'ya"

Lucy: "bai"

After Sting left she went inside and got onto her laptop so she could speak in a group chat with : ErzaScar221,salamander224,Shrimp212 and Lis23Anna45

ErzaScar221: _Hey Bunny girl 112_

salamander224: _wait is this luce_

Bunnygirl112: _yes :3 who's Lis23Anna45?_

Salamander224: _Oh that's Lisanna_

Shrimp212: _I gtg guys_

 _ErzaScar221: me too_

 _ErzaScar221 left group chat_

 _Shrimp212 left the group chat_

Salamander224 _: I gtg too_

Bunnygirl112: bye

Lis23Anna45: You should kill yourself lucy your worthless

(a/n Natsu never left he just wanted to see what the girls would talk about)

Bunnygirl112: why?

Lis23Anna45: cuz no1 actually likes you there just being your friends from pity plus your ugly and fat so who would ever date you?

Bunnygirl112: why do you hate me and give me proof that they don't like me

Lis23Anna45: well natsu said there was a new blonde girl before you came and said he would trail her along until he could break you

Bunnygirl112: ….

Lis23Anna45: why are you speechless it's obvious kill yourself right now and it will all be better for all of us

Salamander224: I never said that luce

Lis23Anna45: NATSU I THOUGHT YOU LEFT

Salamander224: well I didn't and she wrong luce

Bunnygirl112: no.. shes right...

Salamander224: don't you dare lucy!

Bunnygirl112: tell levy I moved away please goodbye natsu.

 _Bunnygirl112 left group chat_

Salamander224: lucy don't

Lis23Anna45: aww to late

natsu had already left his computer and started running as fast as he could.

Lucy closed her laptop tears streaming from her face and walked into the bathroom with her phone and called erza.

"hello erza here"

"hi it's lucy can you tell natsu he was the best friend I could have and tell the other they were amazing friends aswell and how mire was always soo sweet even though I only knew them for a day they were amazing and so were you goodbye"

"lucy whats going on-" -End of call-

lucy's hands were shaking as she reached up for the white tub which had her special pills in. she tried and tried but the lid wouldn't come off she kept on trying for 5 mins until

"LUCY OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW"Natsu screeached

"NO IT'S BETTER FOR EVERYONE IF IM GONE!"

"NO ITS NOT NOW OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN!"

"NO!" just as lucy got the pills open Crash the door came flying off it's hinges.

"lucy give it to me!"

"no" natsu started wrestling lucy trying to take them off her

"please luce please don' do it" "ha!" he finally got the pills off the now weeping lucy

"why natsu why did you take them"

before he could answer the door slamed open

?:"LUCY! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU"

Natsu: "erza up here"

erza: "what the heck was that call about!"  
Natsu: "Erza she tried to commit suicide!"

Erza: "why the heck would you do that!"

Natsu: "it was Lis she did all this even beating her up"

End of chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed it!

Snow:Well that was exciting

Natsu: -growling-

gajeel: dude what did I miss

Snow: guys I wouldn't

Levy: fine read

Lucy: review

gajeel: favourite


	6. Chapter 5

**FairyTail High**

 **Previously...**

"NO IT'S BETTER FOR EVERYONE IF IM GONE!"

"NO ITS NOT NOW OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN!"

"NO!" just as lucy got the pills open Crash the door came flying off it's hinges.

"lucy give it to me!"

"no" natsu started wrestling lucy trying to take them off her

"please luce please don' do it" "ha!" he finally got the pills off the now weeping lucy

"why natsu why did you take them"

before he could answer the door slamed open

?:"LUCY! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU"

Natsu: "erza up here"

erza: "what the heck was that call about!"  
Natsu: "Erza she tried to commit suicide!"

Erza: "why the heck would you do that!"

Natsu: "It was Lis she did all this even beating her up"

 **Chapter 5: The Truth**

Erza: **mad!**

Natsu: "Erza..."  
Lucy: "g-g-guys please don't tell the others exspecially levy please"

Erza; "..."

Natsu: "..."

Lucy: "please for me and please don't do ANYTHING to lissanna"

Erza: "why NOT!" she says through gritted teeth

Lucy: "meep!"

Natsu: "Erza your scaring her go take a walk i'm staying here the night I don't wanna leave after this happened"

Erza: "fine and you better not let her do anything else!" then she storms off

Natsu picked lucy up bridal style and carried her to her bed

Natsu: "i'm going to sleep on the couch but pleeaaseee don't do anything"

Lucy: "..."

Natsu: "Promise!"

Lucy: "..."

Natsu: "that's it im staying in here!"

Lucy: "..." then she rolled over to her side

natsu: he climbed up onto the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist to make sure she was safe

Lucy: starts to snore cutely

Natsu: "i could never let that happen to you again I would miss you too much"

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

as soon as I slipped away from my body I entered my thoughts so many flashbacks of my middle school the bullies,the lies, the betrayles did lis know about her past throught middle school I was having 'the' thoughts then at highschool it just got worse I actually tried it natsu he .he stopped me why would he do that though he lied everyone lies.. except levy and that sting I met for what I knew of he wouldn't lie there was no point. Then the memory arrived.

 _FLASH BACKS to middle school_

" _HEY LOOKS IT'S LUCKY LUCY"_

" _not looking any better I see still as ugly and fat as usual"_

" _haha good one angel"_

" _run~ luccyyy~" at this they started chasing the younger lucy down the halls_

" _no one could ever love you you're stupid and fat"_

" _w-w-w-why do u hate me!" the little lucy stopped tears rolling down her face_

" _why wouldn't we no-one likes you I bet even your own mother hated you that's why she's dead!"_

" _hey that's a great idea why doesn't she just kill herself then she won't destroy our souls anymore"_

 _this abuse caried on many more times not just at school but at home aswell this was because jude heartfillia blamed lucy for her mothers death and since he does he abuses her because she looks sooo much like her the little lucy heartfillia left her fathers 'house' to runaway now to be known as lucy 'hart'_

 **Time skip Morning normal P.O.V**

lucy's eyes fluttered awake and turned over on he side to be greeted a face full of pink hair she went to stand up but couldn't her waist was wrapped in a death grip. Lucy struggled and struggled whilst trying not to wake the sleeping natsu up.

Lucy: "nastu how are you so strong jesus" finally she managed to slip out of the death grip

"awww thanks luce soooo-" he was interuppted

"NATSU you were awake! Why didn't you let go!"

"cuz it was funny" he shrugged his shoulders

"jjeeezz anyway OUT!" she pointed out of her door

"why"

"one I need to shower and two I need to get changed"

"no"

"why!" she whined

"really,are you rrreeeaaallly~~ asking me that"

"yes,why?"

he rolled his eyes "ONE I CANT TRUST YOU!" he calmed himself down when she flinched at his voice "sorry luce but seriously promise me you wont try anything again the i'll leave"

"... f-fine..."

"good now i'm gunna make us some breakfest ok"

"okay" she perked up "can you make pancakes" she said excitedly

"of course" he blushed seeing her adorably excited face

 **time skip after the shower**

once lucy had climbed out of the shower she grabbed the towl and wrapped it around herself and left the bathroom to change into green and pink tanktop with some shorts and tights underneath

"hheeyyyy llluuuccceee" he sang/whined

she laughed to herself "what natsu"

"you ready yet"

"yeah I just finished"

"cool now get your butt out here so we can eat" he shouted childeshly

"Of course anything for pancakes!"

"wait what about me im important!"

"nah pancakes are more important"

"but lluuuccceee~"

?-"jeez natsu your just like a chlid"

at that voice lucy froze

Lucy: -thinks- please not her please not her. Then lucy turned around to see the red head on the sofa then her eyes floated over to the other sofa opposite to see the wwhoolleee group and one of the fairy boys

Lucy: "erza you didn't tell them did you?"

Erza: "nope. But I think you will now"

everyone else - natsu and erza "lucy what is she talking about!?"

natsu: -chuckles to himself-

Gray: "hey why's flame brain laughing its...creepy"

Natsu: "oohhh nothing" he says in a angelic voice "anyway luce why dont you get me the choc chips I needed from the shop"

Lucy: "ohh yeah those" she mouthed 'thankyou'

Natsu: 'go to the park clear your head kay?' he mouthed back

Levy: "can I go with lu-chan?"

Lucy: "nah i'm fine"

Erza: -thinks- I don't trust her or natsu

Gray: "can I go?"

Levy: "if lu-chan said no to me why would she say yes to you?"

Gray: "i was just asking"

Erza: -Whispers to gray- can you follow her her

Gray: -whispers back- why

Erza: just go -she glared at gray- dont let her see you

Gray: f-fine but wont it look like im ya'know stalking her?

Before erza could answear levy,jet and droy all looked at her suspiciously

Lucy: "annyyywwaaayyyy i'm gunna go be back in 30 mins" then she quickly put her nike trainers on and rushed out the house before anyone could ask questions after five minutes had past gray finally spoke up

Gray: -pretends to get a text- oh sorry guys ultear needs me at home (a/n sorry if I spelt ultear's name wrong but she's meant to be gray's mum)

Levy: "kay c'ya"

Droy and jet "bai"

Natsu: -looks at erza and gray suspiciously- "I gues i'll c'ya gray"

-Gray leaves-

at the park

Lucy sits down on a bench that is right infront of the duck pond and starts to think about everything when a certain blonde came to it next to her

Sting: "you again huh seems we keep running into eachother"

Lucy: "wha huh oh god why do you keep scaring me like that!"

Sting: "hahaah well you keep zoning out soo..."

Lucy: "huh I guess I do.." she says in a sad tone

Sting: "hey why are you sad..." he looks directly at her face

Lucy: "i-i-it's noth-" she was quickly interupted

Sting: "don't you dare say it's nothing!"

Lucy: "f-fine" she explains to him the group chat and the pills but nothing else

Sting: "wow t-thats... just wow" when he said that lucy started to cry so sting pulled her in for a hug to comfort her

 **Meanwhile just outside of the park**

gray had finally found the park lucy had walked into

?: "hheeyyy gray"

Gray: "what do you want sparky?"

Lauxis: "wow i'm hurt anyway I was just wondering why your stalking blondie?"

Gray: "WHAT! . .lucy"

Lauxis: "Jeezz dude it's just you were following her and i'm guessing she didn't know"

Gray: "dude truth time erza told me to shes worried about her" when he said the lauxis's blood froze

Lauxis: " . "

Gary: "please help shes so quick and if I lose her erza will ya'know be erza"

Lauxis: "I DONT WANNA SEE MY BRO DIE!"

Gray: "thank you"

lauxis: "well then let's go"

then they started walking into the park only to freeze after two minutes when they saw her

Lauxis: "w-why's she with a saber?"

Gray: "nevermind that why's she hugging him!?"

 **Back to sting and lucy**

Lucy: -sniffling- "t-thanks s-sting"

Sting: "its okay just NEVER do that again!" he raised his voice and lucy flinched

Lucy: "..."

Sting: "..."

?: "hheeyyy sting this the fairy trash you said you were sucking up to?"

Sting: "rouge.."

Lucy: -she starts to try and push herself away from sting-

Sting: "lucy stop" he tightened his grip

Lucy: "STING LET GO OF ME!" She started to tear up "I-I-I THOUGHT I CULD TRUST YOU!"

Rouge: "and why would you think that we're sabers after all"

Sting: "..."

Lucy: -she finally broke free and slapped sting HARD on the face leaving a deep red mark-

Sting: "ow what the heck you stupid fai-" he stopped realising what just happened

Rouge: " haha good one fairy anyway you need to come with us kay!"

Lucy: "NO why is everyone a liar a jerk or a idiotic bully aaround here" -she then punched rouge in the face-

Rouge; "hehe now,now naughty fairy" he said with a creepy smile

Sting: ".."

Lucy: -just walks off-

Rouge: "pffttt how rude" -he grabbed one of lucys hand from the behind-

by now lauxis and gray decided now would be a good time to interupt

Lauxis; "hey ice-pop you think that saber should be doing that?"

Gray: "no sparky he shouldn't be now emo will you please take your hands off of lucy"

Rouge: "ppffttt now why would I do that?"

Lauxis: -cracks him knuckles- "hmm let me think"

Lucy: -kicks rouge in the -cough cough- place-

Rouge: -keels over and lets go-

Lucy: "hhmmppp" -walks slowly over to gray and falls into his arms and starts to slowly cry-

Lauxis: "good one blond-" sees her crying "blondie whats going on"

Sting: "lucy"

Gray: "shut up look what you've done she obviously trusted I don't know why but she did now look what you've done!" he snarls

Sting: -goes quiet-

Lauxis: "gray take blondie home i'll finish off here"

Gray: "lucy... let's go"

Lucy: -won't move- "..."

Gray: " do you... want me to carry you?"

Lucy: "..."

Gray: " weell we need to go soo..." -picks her up cradling her like she was made of china-

 **Gray leaves with lucy**

lauxis: "welll now for you two" -cracks his knuckles- "first you emo then the rest of my anger forwards to you earing!"

rouge and sting: -gulps-

end of chapter 5

Rouge and Sting: we are gunna die

Lauxis: too right you are

Gray: lucy...

Lucy: -sniffling- w-w-why allways me snow

Snow: cuz your important -smiles evily-

erza and natsu: sooo what did we miss

Snow: ummmmm

Natsu: whats wrong snow?

Snow: you'll find out just don't kill me kay?

Natsu: umm okay... anyway READ!

Levy: REVIEW!

Droy: FAVOURITE!

Quick authors note:

hey guys sorry for the year long wait I had massive writers block but i've really been wanting to thank a certain some-one whos been there giving me support through reviewing and reading they were also my very first reviewer so PLEASE go check out.

FlameXofXchaos


	7. Chapter 6

**Fairy tail high!**

 **Previously...**

Gray: "shut up look what you've done she obviously trusted I don't know why but she did now look what you've done!" he snarls

Sting: -goes quiet-

Lauxis: "gray take blondie home i'll finish off here"

Gray: "lucy... let's go"

Lucy: -won't move- "..."

Gray: " do you... want me to carry you?"

Lucy: "..."

Gray: " weell we need to go soo..." -picks her up cradling her like she was made of china-

 **Gray leaves with lucy**

lauxis: "welll now for you two" -cracks his knuckles- "first you emo then the rest of my anger forwards to you earing!"

 **Chapter 6 SleepOver!**

 **Outside Lucy's**

Lucy: "gray you can put me down now like I said 3 blocks ago!"

Gray: "okay we'e here now anyway"

Lucy: "uugghh I left my keys inside!" "hopefully they're still inside"

Gray: "umm lucy... do you want me and lauxis to keep this to ourselves"

Lucy: "yes please thanks gray you're awsome"

Gray: "well if you do then you might wanna wipe away your tears"

Lucy: "oh yeah thanks again gray!" she then hugs gray

Gray: "it's okay let me talk okay?"

Lucy: "it's probably for the best" -Knocks on the door-

?: "COMING!"

Lucy: "oh hey mira"

Mira: "hey lucy... and gray?"

Gray: "yeah she tripped over and landed on her wrist when I was on my way back from my house so I walked her here"

Natsu: "mira who is it!?"

Mira: "it's lucy and gray wait why did you knock I know the door was locked but don't you have keys?"

Lucy: "i forgot my keys"

Mira: "oohhh okay lets go in"

Levy: "hey lu-chan!" "mira-san did you ask her?"

Lucy: "ask me what?"

Mira: "oh yeah lucy all us girls are having a sleepover at mine"

Lucy: "umm i'll need t see" -thinks- won't lisanna be there what should I say

Mira: "sooo what do'ya say elfmans going for a guys night with all the guys even the fairy boys their going round loki's oh yeah gray do you wanna go?"

Gray: "sure you goin' salamander?" then he walked over to natsu and started chatting

Levy: "jet droy and elfman already left to help out loki gather some 'supplies' I dont know what they mean but they have"

Mira: "yeah anyway as I was saying elfmans going there and don't worry about lis shes going out aswell" she winked at lucy

Lucy: "huh guys what you going on about?" she plastered a fake 'surprised face'

Levy: "oh we just guessed it was lis cuz shes very 'overprotective' of natsu ya'know"

Lucy: "whew I thought erza told you oh and yeah sure i'll come I need to tell you guys something but you can't tell natsu or the others okay?"

Mira: "i wonder what it is! -squels- have you got a crruuussshhh?"

Lucy: "WHAT no!"

Mira: "hahah anyway me and lev gotta go set up with erza she went ahead bye"

Levy: "yeah bye lu-chan!"

 **Levy and mira leave only gray natsu and lucy left**

lucy: "guys?" she says suspiciously "what are you planning?"

g and n: "oohhh nothing" they say angelically

lucy: "sureeee what ever" "gray can I talk to you a minute?"

gray: "sure!" sits on the sofa next to lucy

natsu: "GGUUYYYSSS~~~ what about me"

Lucy: "can you make me some food?"

Natsu: he suddenly perked up "sure only if I can have some though"

Gray: "he's ssooo... childish. Anyway what's up?"

Lucy: "two things. One I think im going to tell levy and mira what happened at the park ok?"

Gray: "yeah sure it's up to you just don't tell natsu or erza there very...protective"

Lucy: "secondly im worried about lauxis he's up against two guys"  
Gray: "well I think its one guy one girl after the kick"

Lucy: "hahah, you're so weird gray!"

Gray: "ha welll anyway he'll be fine he's VERY strong"

Lucy: "heh I don't dought that" "gray..."

Gray: "yeah what's wrong..."

Lucy: "i need to tell natsu"

Gray: "WHAT YOU CAN'T TELL NATSU HE-" then he realised he was yelling and obviously natsu heard

Lucy: -just facepalms-

Natsu: "can't tell me WHAT ice pop!"

Gray: "..."

Natsu: "luce whats going on...?"

Gray: "don't pressure her i'll tell you"

Lucy: "gray you tell natsu I need to find lauxis"

Gray: "okay but as I said he'll be fine"

Lucy: "i just... need to make sure it was my fault after all"

 **Lucy leaves and gray explains**

 **following lucy normal P.O.V**

lucy ran over to the park ignoring the pain from her bruise when...

?: "hey bunny girl!"

Lucy: "oh hey gaj" she slowed down to just a walk

Gajell: "i saw that you aint supposed to be runnin are ya?"

Lucy: "i know I know just need to get to the park wanna come?"

Gajeel: "sure but then I need to get to loki's"

Lucy: "m'kay"

when they finally got to the park they saw lauxis's head on the bench so lucy 'ran' over to see if he was okay of course he was

Lauxis: "zzzzZZZZ" he was snoring loudly

then lucy's eyes past over t the floor to see the bloody and bruised sting and rouge

Sting: "o-w-w-w h-h-he p-p-acks a p-punch" then lucy went over to sting and stood yes stood on his hand with a annoyed look

Gajeel: "wow you must've woke up on the wrong side of the burrow this morning bunny girl"

Lucy: "and for you!" she glared at rouge

Rouge: "oh no i'm gunna get hurt by a 'bunny'" he said sarcastically

Gajeel: "you want me to deal with that only I get to call you that"

Lucy: "nah I can handle this piece of dog poo do I need to kick you again! Oh gajeel can you wake lauxis up"

Gajeel: "that's like asking 'hey do you wanna go hug that lion over there?' but fine if I die it's on you!" then he start 'trying' to wake him up

Rouge: "hey sting you awake?"

Sting: "...yeah..."

Lucy: "i'm still here ya'know!

Rouge: "yeah I know it's just I bet you won't do anything " he finally managed to get himself up and standing

Rouge: "just don't try any cheap tactics like last time"

Sting: "lucy... i'm-"he was interuppted by a slap across rouges face that was really really loud

Rouge: "YOU Piece of fairy trash" he replied with a hard slap across lucy's face

Lucy: "was that supposed to hurt?" she said with a laughing tone then rouge noticed the bruise and punched her directly there

Rouge: "hahah weaks spots, you should always hide them!"

Lucy: -keeles over in pain-

-MEANWHILE-

Gajeel: "lauxis wake up you son of a-" he was interupted by a snarl

Lauxis: "WHAT!"

Gajeel: "bunny girl told me to wake you up!"

Lauxis: "oh ok" (a/n how have they not noticed the fight XD )  
Gajeel: "yeah she came to see if you were okay I guess but she stood on that blonde guys hand then went over to the trash talking lamo but I better check up to see how there doing"

Sting: -FINALLY stands- "hey lucy that was kinda fair you did a cheap shot earlier"

Lucy: -stands up shakily-

Rouge: "do I need to punch you again STAY DOWN YOU STUPID FAIRY" he yelled and the boys heared

Lauxis: "what was that emo?"

Sting: "c'mon rouge we can finish this later" -he tries to walk of still limping- but then lucy tripped him

Lucy: "sting were you really only helping just to play a prank!"

Sting: "No...maybe... YES OKAY!"

Lucy: "why I told you things I haven't even told gray,gajeel or-"she then realised what she said

Gajeel: "bunny girl... what was that?"

Rouge: "ooohhh this just go inte-" lauxis punched him in the gut and knocked him unconcious

Lauxis: "shut it emo!" he then looked concerningly at lucy "whats going on blondie?"  
Sting: "hahah" he laughed under his breath but lucy heared

Lucy: " . .of you!" she said through gritted teeth

Sting: -stands up- "or else fairy" the last word broke lucy's heart

Lucy: "IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU JESUS!" "i trusted you I really don't know why though!"

Gajeel: "bunny girl...?"  
Lucy: " guys I need to tell everyone whats going on at the same time okay?"

Lauxis: "why not now?"

Lucy: "i'll tell you when i'm ready i'm just not ready right now okay, anyway we better get to our 'sleepovers or guys hangout nights' m'kay?"

Gajeel: "sure bunny girl I respect your decision anyway if you need to talk to me at any time just say your like a little sis to me anyway"

Lucy: "thanks gaj what about you lauxis?"

Lauxis: "it's fine tell us when your ready okay?"

Lucy: "sure anyway i'll meet you outside the park I wanna deal with this Wasp" she pointed at sting

Lauxis: "nice nickname lucy"

Lucy: "heh thanks c'ya in five if i'm not out by then you can come in kay?"  
Gajeel: "sure c'ya in 5"

Sting: "heh so little fairy what are you gunna do about me?"

Lucy: "can you just stop already!"

Sting: -Suprised- "w-what was that"

Lucy: "i said -sighs- just stop, I just wanted to say I really did trust you and you stabbed me in the back and I wasn't lying about anything I told you so thanks a lot why did you have to do that? You don't have to answer but you have 3mins until I leave"

Sting: "..."

2mins later

Lucy: "you have a minute"

Sting: "..."

Lucy: "fine goodbye saber!" she turned to walk away but before she did sting grabbed her wrist spun her around and he kissed her...

 **Meanwhile with gray and natsu**

Gray: "natsu we need to sit down for this and you can not freak out!"

Natsu: "gray what's going on..."

Gray: "okay so here I is" he explains the whole thing with sting and rouge (a/n sorry for never writing the conversations it's just I don't know how to explain itn + i'm just flat out lazy ;3)

Natsu: "ggrrrr..." he stood up visciously

Gray: "natsu calm down..."

Natsu: "Where is she NOW!"

Gray: "Natsu..."

Natsu: "gray NOW you don't know what me and erza know im serious or do I have to explain!"  
Gray: "what...?"

Natsu: "uuuhhh nevermind, just where is she!"

Gray: "a-t the park"

he then ran straight out of the door t the park and he was there within 3 minutes and ran straight past gajeel and lauxis's surprised expressions to see them and he forze watching 'them' kiss

Lucy: -tries pushing sting off her- "hhmmfff"she finally gets him off her " . !"

Sting: "your a good kisser fairy"

Lucy: "i-i-i have no words I didn't want to kiss you your a lunatic!" natsu finally pick up on the situation and stepped in

Natsu: "luce get behind me"

Lucy: "no natsu I have to fight my own battles everyones always standing up for me!"

Sting: "aww listen to the little fairy"

Lucy: "i've had it!" lucy then stormed up to sting and punched him directly on the face

Natsu: "good punch luce!" he said childishly

Lucy: "Natsu let's go!"

Natsu: "y-y-yes lushi!"

they then walked out of the park leaving both boys uncontious

Gajeel: "hey bunny you took your time..."

Lauxis: "hey blondie how'd it go?"

Natsu: "guys... I wouldn't"

Lucy: "next time I see him i'll kill him" she murmered under her breath and walk past the boys

Gajeel: "wow she's grumpy"

Natsu: "yeah sting 'forcefully' kissed her"

Gajeel: "he did what NOW!"

Lauxis: "her bros ain't liking this!"

Natsu: "bros she has brothers!"

Gajeel: "ah no! It's us we decided we are gunna treat her like our sister now"

Lucy: "guys i'm going to miras c'ya at school bai!" she then pulled out her phone and texted gray

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

To Gray

16:30 (A/N 4:30PM)

Hey gray im going straight to mira's cuz levys got some of my clothes with her so you can lock up then give me the key at school cuz I have two house keys one there and then I got one okay?

Within a minute I got a reply

16:31

sure lucy c'ya at school or sooner

To Gray

16;33

What do you mean?

16:34

oohhh nohing anyway c'ya

ooohhkkkaayyy that was weird well to be honest gray and all the guys arund here are the word weird.

-laughs- "hahah weirdos" "oh looks like i'm here great let's knock"

Mira: "ohh that must be lucy coming!"

"hehe hey mira!"

Levy: "lu-chan~~~!"

"hey levy-chan!"

Erza: "lucy!"

"ha ha h-h-hey e-erza!"

 **Normal P.O.V**

Erza: "everything going ok you haven't done anything?!"

Mira: "what does she mean lucy?"

Lucy: "i should probably tell you guys at the moment only me erza and natsu know"

Levy: "lu-chan?..."

Lucy: "erza can you get them to sit down while I text natsu?"

Erza: "yes ma'am"

Lucy: "okay thats not happening just call me lucy like normal okay?"

Erza: "okay"

To Natsu

16:56

hey natsu i'm telling the girls over here with erza about yesterday could you maybe tell the guys? If you're there yet?

To Lucy

16:58

sure luce i'm glad your telling the others

Lucy: "good" "right now guys..."

Levy: "..."

Mira: "..."

Erza: "lucy can I explain the last part?"

Lucy: "yes erza"

 **SO AFTER THE YEAR LONG EXPLANATION!**

(A/N I AM actaully going to write the girls explaination but only the part with erza speaking)

Erza: "after the call I ran to lucy's" "when I got there the door was unlocked so I walked in and yelled for lucy when I heard natsu's voice yelling from he upstairs saying to come up"

Mira: "..."

Erza: "then when I got up there lucy was on the floor crying and natsu was also on the floor with a box in his hands at first I thought he had hit her but then natsu told me who it was"

Levy: "lu-chan..."

Lucy: "it's ok now except for one thing -says under her breath- Stupid sabers"

Mira: "anyway who wants to play truth or dare once we get into our jammies?"

The Girls: "yeah!"

-lucy changes into pj short shorts and a tight but comfortable top-

lucy: "you guys ready?!"

The Girls: "lets play!"

Mira: "1,2,3"

Lucy: "4,5"

Levy: "6,7,8"

Erza: "9,10,11" "I wil not lose!"

Mira: "HAHA erza 12,13"

Lucy: "uummm 14,15,16"

Levy: "17,18"

Erza: "19"

Mira: "hahah -smirking evily- 20"

Lucy: "uh oh 21!"

Erza: "truth or dare?!"

Lucy: "ummm dare?"

Mira: "i dare you to phone one of the boys and flirt with them!"

(a/n let's pretend that the boys already heard what happened! ;3 our little secrate!)

Erza: "perfect! Now who should it be?"

levy: "umm gray,natsu or loki I think!"

Mira: "gray!"  
Erza: "no I think natsu!"

Lucy: "i'll phone loki"

Mira: "ooohhhh do you have the crushies?

Lucy: "nah I just think he'll fall for it"

Levy: "good idea lu-chan!"

-PHONES LOKI-

 _loki: "hello"_

 _Lucy: "heyy~ good lookin"_

 _Natsu: "yo loki who is it"_

 _Loki: "shut up flamebrain it's lucy and I think she's flirting with me!"_

 _Lucy: "-sighs- well if you're gunna talk to other guys I guess your not interested in us girls well bai"_

 _Loki: "wait no no d-don't hang-"_

-END OF CALL-

Lucy: "pfffttt ahhahahaha!"

Levy: "hahahah!"

Mira: "that was good!"

Lucy: "yeah he is so gullible!"

-lucy's phone starts to ring-

 _Natsu: "hey luce so what was that about?"_

 _Lucy: "oohhh nothing" she teased_

 _Natsu: "d-do y-y-you l-like him?"_

 _Lucy: "ppffftttt! Ahhahahaha no. no I don't we were playing truth or dare, was that why you were phoning me anyway?"_

 _Natsu: "actually yes"_

 _Lucy: "o-okay" she started blushing "w-why did you want to know?"  
Natsu: "ummmm" he lies "because you've made him think about his life ahhaha"_

 _Lucy: "cool anyway I gtg c'ya"_

 _Natsu: "bye luce!"_

-end of call-

Lucy: "let's carry on 1,2,3!"

Mira: "4,5"

Erza: "6,7"

 **Boys P.O.V**

Natsu: "let's go guys mission START!"

Jet and droy: "yeah! Can't wait to scare her!"

Gajeel and Lauxis: "let's do this!"

Gray: "-blushes-"

Loki: "what am I?!"

ElfMan: "are you sure this is manly?!"

Jellal: "she's gunna kill me!"

End of chapter 6

What's gunna happen now? What are the guys planning? Why was gray blushing? Why was sting such a duche bag? Find out next chapter!

Snow: heheh

Sting: why am I the bad guy now?!

Levy: I choose truth snow!

Snow: WELL THEN who~ do you like?

Levy: NEVERMIND -blushes- read

Natsu: review

Lauxis: favourite!


	8. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail High**

 **Previously...**

Lucy: "pfffttt ahhahahaha!"

Levy: "hahahah!"

Mira: "that was good!"

Lucy: "yeah he is so gullible!"

-lucy's phone starts to ring-

 _Natsu: "hey luce so what was that about?"_

 _Lucy: "oohhh nothing" she teased_

 _Natsu: "d-do y-y-you l-like him?"_

 _Lucy: "ppffftttt! Ahhahahaha no. no I don't we were playing truth or dare, was that why you were phoning me anyway?"_

 _Natsu: "actually yes"_

 _Lucy: "o-okay" she started blushing "w-why did you want to know?"  
Natsu: "ummmm" he lies "because you've made him think about his life ahhaha"_

 _Lucy: "cool anyway I gtg c'ya"_

 _Natsu: "bye luce!"_

-end of call-

Lucy: "let's carry on 1,2,3!"

Mira: "4,5"

Erza: "6,7"

 **Boys P.O.V**

Natsu: "let's go guys mission START!"

Jet and droy: "yeah! Can't wait to scare her!"

Gajeel and Lauxis: "let's do this!"

Gray: "-blushes-"

Loki: "what am I?!"

ElfMan: "are you sure this is manly?!"

Jellal: "she's gunna kill me!"

 **Chapter 7 Sleepovers prt 2 : the plan**

 **Levy: "8,9,10"**

Lucy: "11,12"

Mira: "13"

Erza: "14,15"

Levy: "16"

Lucy: "17"

Mira: "18,19"

Erza: "he...he...heheheh 20!"a

Levy: "bah! *sighs* 21"

MatchMira: "heheehe truth or dare!" (a/n matchmaker mira)

Levy: "ummm, Truth!"

MatchMira: "heheh soo, levy~ if you had to pick someone, who do you have a BIG~ crush on or even a little crush?"

Levy: "uuhh I guess I have a little crush on *goes quiet and whispers* G-g-g-gajeel"

Lucy: "hhmmm? wait... gajeel yesyesyesyesyes levy-chan omagosh omagosh! *she runs out chanting* "levy~ and~ gajeel~ sittin~ in~ a~ tree~ k-I-ss-I-n-g!"

(a/n seriously who else's friends do that to you? like every time I talk to a boy they go into primary school mode if you have a friend like this please say in the reviews so I can prove my point =3 thanks!)

Levy: "sttopppp iitttt lu-chan!" *she said in a whiney tone* "erzzaaaa!"

Lucy: *face goes pale*

Erza: "lucy! I INSIST...!

lucy: "ummm"

Levy: "YEH! erza you tell her!"

Erza: "wait let me finish I insist that you... phone gajeel right this minute!"

Levy: "errzzzaaa~!"

MatchMira: *squeels*

Lucy: " YEAH YOU GO ERZ !"

Levy: "guyssssss~" "ssstttoooopppp!"

Erza: "fine anyway as a good friend levy I insist that you tell gajeel your feelings soon!"  
Levy:""b-b-but -"

Erza: "OR ELSE WE WILL "

 **With The Boys**

natsu: "so elfman how close is it now?"

Elfman: "so close that it's manly!"

Gray: "jeez"

Jet: "c'mon guys lets hurry up!"

Gajeel: "god whys he always in such a rush?"  
Lauxis: "don't 't care"

ElfMan: "Dudes we're here and its manly to spy right?"

Loki: "suuuurrreee~~~"

just as the boys were rounding the corner lauxis turned on the boys so did gajeel

Lauxis and gajeel: "before we do this NO perving on our sis!"

They all looked at eachother with confused looks weelll except natsu who had a down hearted look.

Jet: "dudes since when did you have sisters? And wait 'sis' do you mean the same sister?! Are you brothers!?"

Lauxis: "well shes not our biological sis but we both decided to look at her and protect her as our own sister!"

Gray: "okay we got that sorted but who exactly?"

Natsu: he took a very long and deep sigh and said "luce"

Gray and loki: "NO FAIR!"

Gajeel: "what! What do you mean by that!"

Gray: "o-oh nothing!"

Lauxis: "anyway we said no perving so no looking at her if shes in the shower or getting changed but you can still listen to what she says"

Gray,loki,natsu: "hell YEAH!"

Gajeel: "AGAIN!" he said iritably "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

Loki: "oh nothing just that princess or your sis is vvveeerrryyy well ya'know..."

all the boys except loki gajeel and lauxis just face palmed whilst the other two just seethed with anger and loki trembled then...

"THUD!"

loki's unconcious body hit the ground (a/n always wanted to do that when he was being flirty **-smiles evily- =** P)

natsu: "well then I guess we should be going -walks away whistiling-

Gajeel just looks at lauxis and says "dude did you punch him cuz I sure didn't?" his only reply was "nah must've fainted" (a/n -smiles evily- I wonder who?)

the rest of the guys just sweat drop. The drag loki and lean him against the wall then walked under the window elfman had left open which weirdly was the room the girls were in (a/n =P pervs...)

when the got under the window (a/n the girls were in the living room whilst playing t or d so its only the first floor) they heard lucy chanting you know what.

Erza: "c'mon now stop torchering levy -she wispers to mira- now lucy"

MatchMira: "soooo~~ lucy~ who do you like?"

a light pink appered on lucy's face and the boys listened up except jet and droy who were sobbing about levy and of course loki revived as soon as lucy's name was mentioned

Lucy: "weelll~~ I kinda have two guys I like"

MatchMira: "oooh~ ooohhh~ who let me guess Gajeel lauxis jet droy loki?"

Lucy: "none of them"

loki's heart plummeted

MatchMira: " .GOD is it NATSU AND GRAY!?"

lucy just blushed

MatchMira: "I KNEW IT I KNEW IT~~~~~~~~~"

Natsu accidently shouted "YES!"

uh oh their dead run!

Erza: "NATSUUUUUUUU!"

erza walked to the window and pulled all the guys (using their hair) through it

end of chapter..

right so guys I am REALLY REALLY sorry for the short chapter but I just found out im moving so I just cant write I cant think. So again sorry. But I am not giving up on this story! SO SORRY!


	9. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

hey guys its me this obviously isn't a chapter but you need to read this I won't be able to let out another chapter for about 3 months because my internets messing up also I am moving BUT I can still write the chapters because I don't need any internet to do that so I will be writing new chapters and starting two news stories hopefully I am REALLY REALLY sorry for this so talk to you guys in three months hopefully

-snow


	10. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail High**

 **HEY GUYS OMG IM NOT DEAD! XD I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

 **Last chapter...**

MatchMira: " .GOD is it NATSU AND GRAY!?"

lucy just blushed

MatchMira: "I KNEW IT I KNEW IT~~~~~~~~~"

Natsu accidently shouted "YES!"

uh oh their dead run!

Erza: "NATSUUUUUUUU!"

erza walked to the window and pulled all the guys (using their hair) through it

 **Chapter 8 THEY'RE DEAD!**

all the boys were now sitting on the floor rubbing their red scalps.

Natsu: "oowwwww erza your meeaann"natsu pouted

Erza: "SHUT IT NATSU!"

MatchMira: "loki,jet,droy,gray i excepted this from you but really gajee,laxus elfman!?"  
Gajeel: he looked over at the blushing levy and said "what about flame brain?!"

MatchMira: "weellll...he's just...ya'know...dense"

Natsu: "HEY!"

whilst they were arguing levy and lucy SLOWLY slipped away out of the room

levy: "psst lu-chan run..."

Lucy: "wwwwwwaaaayyyyyyy ahead of you this is REALLY embarrasing"

then they made a run for it and ran out of the house down the road

Lucy: "imma just text mira an tell her we went for a walk"

Levy: "good idea lu-chan!"

To: the demon match maker

hey mira =3 just going for a walk with levy-chan c'ya later kay!?

From: lucy 3

Lucy: "done!"

what they didn't notice was that they had gajeel,gray AND natsu following them

Levy: "hahahhaha sooo lu-chan...do you actually like gray and natsu or were you just saying that?"

Lucy: "yes i do really like them" then she blushed Madly

natsu and gray fist pumped the air

Lucy: "soooooo you and gajeel!" now it was levys turn to blush

Levy: "y-y-yeh w-w-what about m-me a-nd gajeel..."

Lucy: "do you actually have a small crush or not?"

Levy: "no i lied i have a massive crush on him for ages but he never seems to notice me!"

lucy: "i know he loooovvveessss yyoooouuu" she rolled her tongue "hahahhahahahahaha" she ran ahead

Levy: "LU-CHAN!" she ran to catch up but couldn't keep up "slow down!"

lucy then spotted three shadows behind a tree "nope you need to run now!" she grabbed levy's hand and dragged her frowards

Levy: "what's wrong lu-chan?"

lucy: "just keep running i think i saw something i don't feel safe"

Levy: "o-okay!" she said as she sped up

 **Meanwhile...**

MadErza: "where did those 5 go like seriously they just disappered!"

Mira: "well lucy text me saying levy and her went for a walk and the boys are probably stalking them" she said with hearts in her eyes

MadErza: "okay i'll just have to punish them when they get back then!but now it's time for your punishments!"

the boys just gulped and said "uh oh..."

MadErza: "LAXUS GO BUY ME 50 STRAWBERRY CAKES!" "LOKI YOU HAVE TO BURN ALL OF YOUR WOMAN MAGAZINES AND NO FLIRTNG WITH ANY GIRLS FOR A WEEK!"

laxus: "hhahahahahhaha mines a easy punishment this time!"

loki was practically crying a waterfall

MadErza: "JET YOU HAVE TO WEAR CAT EARS AND SAY -NYA AT THE END OF ALL OF YOU SENTENCES FOR A WHOLE SCHOOL WEEK!" "DROY YOU HAVE TO WEAR A SKIRT TO SCHOOL FOR A WEEK!"

jet and droy: "NO FAIR!"  
MadErza: "FINALLY ELFMAN! YOU HAVE TO DO WHATEVER MIRA TELLS YOU TO DO!"

elfman: "Yes Erza you are the manliest man ever!" he saluted

jet: *facepalms*

MadErza: "well atleast SOMEONE shows me respect!"

Mira: "boys since you gate crashed our sleep over you now have to stay AND play the games *laughs*

boys: "nooooooooo :~:"

~~~~~~~MeanWhile~~~~~~~

"RUN LEVY-CHAN" lucy shouted to her blue haired cousin "lu-chan you run to fast" levy whined "fine we can walk now i don't see anything" "YAY" levy exclaimed "wow you don't have to sound so excited" lucy said whilst laughing "let's scare the girl's" gajeel whispered natsu and gray nodded "3" "2" "1" They all jumped down from the tree "BOOO" they said in unison "KYAAAAAA" lucy kicked all three of them in the gut and levy screamed "owwww luce that actually really hurt!" natsu whined "yeh lucy!" "wow my sister can kick" gajeel said proudly. "GUYS YOU FLIPPIN SCARED US GOD DAMMIT!" it was silent then everyone broke out in laughter "levy your face was HILLARIOUS!" lucy said "lu-chan your so mean" levy pouted but laughed. "anyway we should be heading back now Erza will be mad" the boys faces paled "WE" "ARE" "DEAD!" the boys said "WE NEED TO HURRY" natsu said in a panicky tone "GAJEEL GET LEVY I'LL GET LUCE AND RUN!" gajeel quickly picked levy up bridal style and ran natsu did the same to lucy "put us dooooooowwwwwnnnnn" They arrived at mira's within minutes But they still hadn't put the girls down which led to this "KYYYYYAAAAAA CUTTEEEEEEE"mira screeched gajeel and natsu dropped the two girls and heald their ears in pain but jet and droy caught levy and gray caught lucy "BE CAREFUL IDIOTS!" "GRAY NATSU GAJEEL! PUNISHMENT TIME!" lucy literally started to piss herself from laughing to hard.

"GAJEEL you have to read 5 books in 5 days and FINISH them then write a essay about each one" erza said in a evil tone "i HATE god damn readin!"

"GRAY you have to eat spicy food and NO icepops icecreams OR ANYTHING ICE!" ":~: ERZA WHYYYYYY~~"

"NATSU you have to eat icey food and NO spicy foods!" natsu had the exact same reaction as gray

"anyway! GAME TIME" mira shouted at that moment cana walked into the room "WHAT DID I MISS?" (a/n i know i haven't included cana in this story i just thought it would be funny adding her in on this part =P) and of course she was drunk as usuall "hey cana we were just about to play a game" erza said calmly "anywho we have 3 choices 1.T or D the bottle and 3. 7 minutes in heaven"

Levy: t or d

Lucy: t or d

loki: 7 minutes

jet: spin the bottle

Droy : spin the bottle

Cana: 7 minutes

Gajeel: spin the bottle

Erza: t or d

Gray: spin the bottle

Natsu: t or d

Laxus: 7 minutes

Elfman: MAN!

mira: spin the bottle

"okay so thats 4 for truth or dare , 5 for spin the bottle and 3 for 7 minutes!" Mira said "oh no" lucy sighed

"im doomed..."

end of chapter

Snow: OMG HEY GUYS IM SO SO SO SORRY LUCKILY IM ON HOLIDAY ATM SO I HAVE FRIGGIN INTERNET HELL YAH!

Erza: we missed you snow and thanks for letting me punish the guys!

Boys: yeh thanks ALOT

Snow: AWWW you love me really

Lucy and levy: YOU DROPPED US :~:

natsu and gajeel: HEY gray jet and droy caught you so its okay

lucy: *sighs* what ever...

Snow: ANYWHO GUYS YOUR JOBS! 

Mira: read

Natsu: review

Gray: favourite

lucy: FOLLOW!

Levy: now heres a quick note from snow =3

Snow: thanks guys for all the reviews i hope your enjoying this fanfic BUT i would actually love it if you could go check out

BaNanaKittie

check out her fairy tail highschool story

Story: highschool sucks

THANKS GUYS C'YA LATER ALLIGATOR


	11. Chapter 9

**fairy tail high**

 **READ THE NOTE AT THE END XD**

"anyway! GAME TIME" mira shouted at that moment cana walked into the room "WHAT DID I MISS?" (a/n i know i haven't included cana in this story but meh xD here she is for one line xDD) and of course she was drunk as usuall "hey cana we were just about to play a game" erza said calmly "anywho we have 3 choices 1.T or D the bottle and 3. 7 minutes in heaven"

Levy: t or d

Lucy: t or d

loki: 7 minutes

jet: spin the bottle

Droy : spin the bottle

Cana: 7 minutes

Gajeel: spin the bottle

Erza: t or d

Gray: spin the bottle

Natsu: t or d

Laxus: 7 minutes

Elfman: MAN!

mira: spin the bottle

"okay so thats 4 for truth or dare , 5 for spin the bottle and 3 for 7 minutes!" Mira said "oh no" lucy sighed

"im doomed..."

 **Chapter 9 : Games Night**

 **Just a quick note XD so do you prefere me writing in blocks like this or how i did it before? please review and tell me which you prefer KAY! on with the CHAPTER!**

"mira you go first" lucy said quickly "sure o-okay" mira replied sweetly once she span it and it kept slowly twisting until it landed on lauxus all the girls silently fist bumped the air "ugh get it over with.." lauxus grumbled

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

as mira leaned in to kiss lauxus's cheek i couldn't help myself and yelled "LAUXUS!" causing him to turn around and meet mira's lips with his "HAHAHAHAHAH" i laughed like a maniac so did everyone else "LUCY!" mira yelled blushing madly "LUCCYYYYYY" Lauxus bellowed Welp im dead "LUCY'S TURN!" Mira yelled again. "o-okay..." i span the bottle everytime it hit either natsu or gray my heart stopped nononononon plleeaassee the bottle finally stopped spinning and my facial expression was this ._. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It landed between natsu AND gray :~: mira squeeled "YOU HAVE TO KISS BOTH OF THEMM!" "fine it's not like it'll kill us" they said in unison trying to sound cool but i saw a ... A BLUSH ON THEIR CHEEKS!? WHAT THE HELL? i leaned over slowly about to kiss natsu cheek but i was interupted by mira "WAIT how about from now on if it lands between 2 people you can either kiss both of them on the cheek or one of them you have to have a proper lip on lip kiss" she smirked evily. "i'll go with the cheek one" i mumbled natsu and gray both looked at eachother "luce how bout we make this easy for you" natsu said they both leaned in and both kissed me on either one of my cheeks. of course i was blushing MADLY mira just smirked knowing how i felt god i hate her sometimes but she means well.. After i went it was Gajeel's turn to spin kiss and blush. Of course it landed on levy! After we played a few games of that... we started to play truth or dare!

 **Normal P.O.V**

"dish ish gwunna bwe fwun" cana slurred as she was drunk already "alright flame brain truth or dare" gajeel asked natsu (duh XD) "DARE!" mira squealed "let lucy sit on your lap until its your turn again!" *insert a embaressed sigh here* "luce come here" "o-okay n-natsu" lucy stuttered once she sat down natsu asked laxus who was glaring at him for even touching his "sister" "Sparky truth or dare?" "dare me flame brain" "laxus come here and i'll tell you" natsu whispered something to laxus "NO WAY THEY'LL MURDER ME THEN BRING ME BACK TO LIFE AND DROWN ME!" "just do it Sparky or should i call you sparky the chicken?" "FINE but if i die gajeel murder him so i can beat the hell out of him in well.. hell" Natsu gulped. Laxus walked over to mira and said "mira your match making skills are terrible you couldn't even get loke and some one together and he's a playboy" Mira's eyes instantly darkened then he walked over to erza "strawberry cake is the worst food in the world even crap tastes better than it" both girls were emmiting a deadly aura they chased laxus out the door and down the road.

"nooooo itttt wwwaassss juusstttt aaaa ddarrreee!" they could hear laxus faint screming in the distance.

"well that was interesting..." lucy said quietly "lucy truth or dare?" levy asked "dare why not?" mira suddenly appeared out of no where "a dare hhmmmm?" mira chimed "mira? can i please dare lucy? we used to have a special dare we did when we were kids..." lucy's eyes went wide "not THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT!" lucy panicked (a/n XD im evil TICKLE TORCHER! lol) Natsu looked concerned "what's 'That' luce?" he questioned "tickle torcher..." she mumbled VERY quietly so even natsu couldn't hear "what was that luce?" "tickle torcher" she spoke up "THATS RIGHT LU-CHAN!" Levy squealed (a/n idk how to spell XD) "what's tickle torcher?" the whole group questioned except the two cousins "*sigh* well it is when some one is dared to stay still whilst other people or the other person tickle them simple right? BUT NO levy decided is they laugh whilst being tickled they get a forfit you have to be tickled and stay quiet for 3 and a half minutes!" lucy explained "WAIT insted of t or d for a while wanna just play tickle torcher?" mira said "i hate all of you" lucy said darkly which made the others jump out of their skins. "AWWWW why luce" natsu whined "because I HATE being tickled!" lucy pretend cried "oh really" the guys said slyly and lucy picked up on what they where were going to do "NOPE NOPE NOPE" she hid behind levy "TAKE HER NOT ME!" the boys slowly started to circle the two girls whilst the others girls just sat there lauging their asses off "CANAS TICKLISH ASWELL" levy screeched cana just jumped behing lucy "nope" cana muttered "Ummm im tired im just gunna go sleep CYA" lucy ran off to mira's room and flopped on the sleeping bags shortly followed by cana and levy. They stayed up talking for a while but eventually drifted off to sleep.

 **In the living room...**

"guys i think we should go to sleep now" mira stated sleepily "yeah im tired" natsu yawned at this point everyone was too tired so all ended up in miras room just sleeping in a big clump. If your wondering laxus was also sleeping but currently in a very bloody and bruised state who knew two girls could do this to the mighty laxus dreyar!

 **Morning**

Everyone Was woken up by a loud squeal and mira screaming "MY SHIPS!MY SHIPS ARE SAILING!" of course she was squealing at the fact everyone was basically in a big pile of bodied on mira's floor and it somehow looked like they're 'Cuddling'. "MIRA SHUT IT" unexpectedly Lucy shouted And chucked a pillow at the devil match maker. Everyone just stared at lucy in awe at the fact that she shouted at the devil. "umm luce HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" natsu asked "easy really two words.I' ." everyone just laughed at lucy's simple yet bold statement.

One they all got up,had breakfest and said their farewells they all parted seperatd ways until it was time to go to school.

 **End Of chapter**

Snow- OMG HEY GUYS IM STILL ALIVE! YOU PROBABLY WANNA KILL ME RIGHT NOW IM SORRYYYYY! IK THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT I THOUGHT U MIGHT'VE WANTED ATLEAST SOMETHING!

Natsu-SNOW WHERE HAVE U BEEENNN

Snow-Well i've just recently moved and im settling into a new school and POOPY STUFF LIKE DAT ANYWHOOO GUYS!

Levy-READ

Lucy-REVIEW

Gray-FAVOURITE!

 **QUICK NOTE! =P**

GUYS i had a idea since i've been really busy lately AND i thought it would be fun YOU GUYS can send me bits for me to put in my story! just write it and send it over Private Message! OKIE DOKIE!

AGAIN I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE :~:


	12. Chapter 10

**Fairy Tail High**

hey guys its snow... your probably thinking im just making up excuses by now but chapters will take longer to come out from now on seen as i am having some serious trouble with depression and anxiety so i am SO sorry but anyway here is the chapter

Chapter 10! GMG

Lucys pov

When I got home I flopped on my bed and before I knew it, I was drifting to sleep.

My dream

I was running, I don't know what I was running from but I was afraid, so so afraid. My speed decrease rapidly, I ran harder but the outcome was the same. Eventually I stopped and I saw light. I started to run again. The light was getting brighter and I was going faster. I reached the light and found-

Beep! beep! beep!

I flopped my hand in my alarm to shut it up. Monday and i'm back at school. Joy. Note the sarcasm. I got out of bed and started to stretch. I then proceeded to get ready for school.

-At School-

I walked up to the school gate and huffed yet my mood brightened slowly as i saw my friends waiting for me at the front gate "hey guys" i shouted waving "Hey Luce!" Everyone said there hello's and started walking into school until..."morning slut" Minerva sneered. Natsu Stood infront of me and said "you have no right to call her that because she is NOT a slut to be honest i think you should look in the mirror!" Minerva seemed taken aback by natsu's comment and walked away in a quick pace. i couldn't help but let out a small turned to me and there it was natsu's heart warming smile stretced across his face. "thanks Natsu!" I grinned back at him "no problem Luce, Plus it was better if i said something just look at erza and the guys" i turned around to seemin a fuming erza and the guys with a dark look on their faces. "Guys! calm down it was only a stupid name ok!and look im fine" i reasurred them and they calmed down.

Suddenly Erza said "GUYS! we need to hurry up we're going to be late!we have a assembly today"Everyone Sprinted of with natsu infornt of all off them wanting to avoid erza's rath of being late.I just laughed to myself and i felt my self being picked up. I Instantly turned my head to see who the culprit was.

It was gray. -,-

"GRAY! you need to stop picking me up jesus!"I basically screeched into his ear "JEEZ calm down lu just want to get there quicker!" he laughed as he started to run. "wait... did you just call me lu?" i questioned "Yup I thought since Pinky gave you a nickname i should too!" I sighed happily. So this is what its like to have true friends...Then I finally realised where we were "GRAY you can put me down now we are here!" I shouted starting to feel quite embaressed by the whole thing. "fine Lu just stop yelling like im about to murder you" gray laughed and I just pouted. "lets go find the others" "sure" gray muttered in response.

"GUYS OVER HEREEEEEEE!"I turned towards the bleachers (a/n there in a hall and i didnt know what to call them xD) And spotted our pin- no salmon haired friend frantically waving at us I quietly laughed to my self as we made our way over to where the others were seated.

The hall was filled with voices "Ahem!" Gramps tried to get everyones attention "I SAID AHEM!" He yelled into the mic the room fell you think of it, our whole school silent is pretty weird compared to the noisy and 'Energetic' people we all are. "ok now I have your attention I can tell you all that the Grand Magic Games are being held in one months time over at Sabertooth Prep!" I froze once i heard the name of the school but then pushed that matter aside and whispered to levy~chan "Why do they call it the Grand Magic Games?" "oh thats because its meant to unite the schools in a friendly rivalry and they say Friendship is magic" levy laughed a tiny bit (a/n Oh how i miss being 7 and watching My Little Pony xDD) "ooookaayyy" then i carried on listening to gramps.

"The people representing our school this year will be decided by our school Presidant !And luckily this year we are allowed to enter two teams of 7!" he announced "The school taking part this year will be : Fairy Tail , Lamia Scale , Raven tail , of Course Sabertooth prep , Phantom Lord and new comers Glacier Falls Prep!" i instantly felt regret at the name of my old school.I looked down at my hands on my lap"

(a/n BTW I explain the schools at the end xD it'll be confusing)

At the end of the assembly me and My friends all went to our first classes together

*Time Skip End of day* (a/n Sorry im lazy af xDD)

I slowly walked out of the large silver gates humming to myself thinking my legs carried me over the the park where sadly I met that prick Sting.I sat down on the old wooden bench which now that i got a closer look at it had a intricate pattern of a cherry tree and a swallow on it.

A Memory flashed through my mind of me and my mother when I was little under our old cherry tree in the back garden she was singing me her favourite song by Christina I started to hum the song which turned into me singing it. As I sung I stared out at the water. "I have died everyday waiting for you darling dont be afraid i have loved you for a thousand year i'll love you for a thousand more~" I abruptly stopped singing and was dragged back to reality by a sound of slow clapping coming from behind be.

I cringed I hated people hearing me sing it was probably just a burden to their ears.I slowly turned around to be met with cold light blue eyes and white .

"Wow and I thought there couldn't be anything worse about you" she sniggered "Lisanna can you just please leave me alone! what have I ever done to you!?" she laughed sarcastically "what haven't you done! your trying to steal my Natsu from me AND Gray! Not to mention you're annoying MY childhood friends just by being alive!" Lisanna said spitefully "P-please just go.." "Make me oh wait you can't your too weak. You were even too weak to end your own pityful life!" She carried on hitting me with insults as I just sat there gripping onto my skirt trying to stop tears from falling from my eyes "..." I couldn't even say anything at this point "HAH speechless I see Pft your mother probably died because she wanted to get away from YOU. You are a worthless weak peice of trash!" the comment about my mum broke my walls...no it destroyed them, then blew the rubble up with tnt.

I Stood up weak knees my tears falling freely "Just leave me alone.." I manged to get out between my sobs. "I'll make a deal.. Stay away from everyone exspecially natsu and i'll leave you alone but ill be generous and say you can still speak with your new 'brothers' .And if you dont accept my mercy i will make your life a living hell and drive them away from you insted".I thought about it long and hard and finally gave up "fine..." Lissanna cackled as I ran away hot tears running down my face.

Sadly I had to run past our school to get home seeing a the park is in the opposite direction to my house.I turned my head to the school for a spilt second and through my tears I could see my frie- ex-friends and the popular boys walking through the gates "HEY LUCE" Natsu yelled but that just made me increase my speed as my tears slowly blinded me.

 **Laxus P.O.V**

We all walked out of school together minus Lucy because she left without us :-; . As we left though we saw our favourite blonde running in the direction of her house and she was full on crying... I heard Natsu call out to hr from beside Erza but suprisingly she didnt reply just increased her sprint.

"Im worried about Lu, I mean what if she tries something again!?" Gray panicked "IVE DECIDED WE ARE FOLLOWING HER!" erza bellowed but before anyone else spoke Gajeel piped up "guys... me and Laxus will go speak with her" to be honest I was taken aback by how soft his tone of voice was. "yes me and Gaj we go check on her" i agreed. "but luce/lu.." gray and natsu whined. "we will stay at levy's whilst you speak with her" erza commanded, Speaking of levy she looked like she could breakdown at any if he was reading my thoughts gajeel said "Erza take care of shrimp will yah?" "of course" Erza said with a tone much softer than it previously was. "we'll cya later" me and Gaj said in unison.

*TimeSkip outside lucy's house*

We walked up her stairs and instantly her loud sobs coming from inside so i knocked on the door,No repy. "Lulu! open the door now!" the sobs turned to sniffles as the door slowly creeped open "h-hi guys..." me and Gajeel instantly went in for a bear hug "LuLu Whats wrong?"i questioned "o-oh nothing i-it's just i saw a bench with a cherry tree design on it and it just some how reminded me of my mom..." why swoud she get so upset about her mom though? "why are you soo upstet then surely it would make you happy?!" Gajeel questioned "guys...my moms dead.." my heart instantly clenched as I heard this and im sure Gaj's did aswell "but dont worry about it!ill be fine just need some rest.." lucy lied "ok i'll always be there to talk to ok Lulu" i said to her "okay you had us worried we thought Lisanna was bullying you again but anyway we will cya at school" gajeel spoke and we both released her from the bear hug and walked out "bye guys" Lucy said softly as we walked away.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Atleast they fell for it... i crept upstairs and crawled into my bed quietly and starte to cry myself to sleep.

 **Morning outside of the school gates**

I went to school early so I could hopefully avoid seeing the others..I can't belive I was being such a burden to them this whole time.. that when I remembered that the GMG team sheets would be put up today.. god I better not be on the team it'll make everything so much more complicated.. a slowly walked around the halls to where the team sheets would be and what I saw was what i truly wished woudn't be there my name was on the sheet..

Team A

Erza Scarlet

Gray Fullbuster

Natsu Dragneel

Levy McGarden

Loke Celestia

Jellal Fernandes

Lucy Heart

Team B

Laxus Dreyar

Gajeel Redfox

Mirajane Strauss

Jet Fayer

Droy Dayer

Elfman Strauss

Juvia Lockser 

(a/n i made up the lastnames so dont judge xDD juvia is there because she will be good at the swimming part)

I quickly turned around and hurried up 4 flights of stairs to the roof. Once i got there i sighed and sat by the edge watching the students flood the masses of students were gone I saw them at the front gate.. were they waiting for me?

Before the bell rang I recieved a message from natsu..

From Natsu ^.^

Hey Luce we were waiting for you at the front gate but you didnt show.. hope i cya in class anywayzzz =)

I turned my phone of ater reading the message without replying then looked back down at the gates and guess what I saw..

THEY SAW ME AND WERE FRIGGIN STARING UP AT ME! thats when my phone buzzed then again,and and again. Why are they all texting me?! i pulled my phone out at read the messages then i realised this did look pretty bad from their perspective..

From Levy~chan 3

Please Lu~Chan Don't do it you have so much to live for!

From Erza =)

DONT YOU DARE JUMP HOW DO YOU THINK A:LL OF US WILL FEEL IF YOU DO!?

From Gray =3

Lu Please don't. Please Please Please don't do anything irrational!

From Laxus ~.~

Sis Dont do it i know you miss your mom but think about who you would be leaving behind.

And last of all

From Natsu ^.^

Luce Please... I love you. You cant leave us. Please im begging you..

He's probably only saying that because he thinks im going to jump.

I turned my phone of sighing "they worry too much.." thats when i looked down and realised Gajeel and Jellal were missing from the group. "But they were there a minute ago.." I said puzzled "wait a minute" i heard footsteps running up the steps getting louder and louder "Crap..." I heard a loud bang of the doors being shoved open.I turned my head around just it time to see two pairs of arms grab me from behind and drag me down the whilst this was happening OF COURSE HEART WAS SCREAMING MY HEAD OF FOR THEM TO LET ME GO, But did they listen NOO~~.

I cant be near them except Laxus and they dragged me outside to be faces with the whole group including the fairy boys...

Chapter end

Snow: WOW OK so we have the GMG coming up ^.^

Natsu: LUCY YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF US!

Lucy: Sorry BUT Snow wrote it so dont have a go at me!

Sting: HEY I'M NOT A PRICK LUCY!

Lucy: AGAIN SNOW WROTE IT NOT ME!

*everyone turns to glare at me*

Snow: H-Hey Guys... I promise the next chappie will be somewhat happier!

Levy: SOMEWHAT!? SNOW YOUR MESSSING WITH OUR HEARTS GIVE US A BREAK

Snow: *laughs Nervously* o-okay calm down now! ok so i will explain the schools now!

Snow: OK so first of all Gajeel and Juvia were NEVER in phantom lord ok! xD

Snow:Secondly Glacier prep was lucy's old school where the oracion seis go and more of the people that are the 'bad' guys in the anime!They Bullied lucy xD

Lucy:AGAIN WITH ME BEING BULLIED! do you hate me or something :~:

Snow: Noooo~~ its just your really innocent and alot of people like you 3 xD

Lucy: oh Ok

Snow: ANYWAY Thirdly in this story Raven Tail and Sabertooth are going to work together to do something to some students of fairy tail! but i wont give too much away

Levy: To be honest that was kinda a big hint =P

Snow: NEVERMIND! also with minerva she used to attend sabertooth that why she hates alot of people at Ft and with Sting he really is a nice guy but we will show that later on in the story!

Snow:ANYWAY GUYS! JOBS TO DO!

Levy: OH YEH! review!

Natsu: Favourite

Gray: Follow

Erza: NOW SNOW HAS SOME QUICK THINGS SHE WOULD LIKE TO SAY!

Guys I know you may not be worried at all but to wthose who may be a little worried about me DONT ok I have spoken with my parents and I talk to them alot about it and I am now speaking with my school counsler but nevermind ok!

I will happily say that the first paragraph up to the -At school- part was our very first reader paragragh! It was written by:

Flamexofxchaos

Guys you can PM me your paragraphs or parts of the story that i will gladly add in the same goes with my other stories!

To be honest im having trouble with writing them at the moment the only one that im not having trouble with is this story so! Feel free to send me chapters or anything ok!

Also i wanted to make this a longer chapter so i really worked hard on it because i felt bad for not uploading for AGGEEESSSS~~ OK DONE!. ^.^

Cya peeps!


	13. Chapter 11

**Fairy tail High**

 **Previously...**

From Natsu ^.^

Luce Please... I love you. You cant leave us. Please im begging you..

He's probably only saying that because he thinks im going to jump.

I turned my phone of sighing "they worry too much.." thats when i looked down and realised Gajeel and Jellal were missing from the group. "But they were there a minute ago.." I said puzzled "wait a minute" i heard footsteps running up the steps getting louder and louder "Crap..." I heard a loud bang of the doors being shoved open.I turned my head around just it time to see two pairs of arms grab me from behind and drag me down the whilst this was happening OF COURSE HEART WAS SCREAMING MY HEAD OF FOR THEM TO LET ME GO, But did they listen NOO~~.

I cant be near them except Laxus and gajeel...

Finally they dragged me outside to be faced with the whole group including the fairy boys...

 **Chapter 11**

Lucy P.O.V

All I could do was stand there silently looking down at my feet I felt their eyes glued on though I wasn't planning on doing anything up on the roof I can't help feeling guilty for making them worry...

Finally Levy~Chan broke the silence "Why Lu-Chan...?" She muttered sounding like she was going to burst into tears at any given moment, which just added to the guilt, "Guys..I promise I wasn't going to do anything I-I j-just.. I just needed some air and to think about everything"I said quietly whilst looking at my feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world."Luce you scared me so much..." Natsu said as he took a step forward going in for a hug,I took a step back."I'm sorry Natsu I just can't.."I felt tears swelling up from the corner of my eye. "L-Luce..?" Finally I looked up and my heart broke at the ...friends.. all of them had tears ready to spill and it was all my fault..My phone buzzed.

From: Unknown Number

Remember what I told you at the park don't make me get your dad involved...

My heart stopped and I instinctively brought my hand up to my mouth terified.

Dad...

"Lu what is it?"Gray was the first to question my strange behaviour."o-oh its nothing" I gave them the best fake smile I could form and slid my phone back into my pocket."anyway guys i'll see you in class!" I started to jog to the school but I made my way around to the back and sat under the schools oldest cherry blossom tree.

I sighed deeply as I started thinking of what to do.

Finally, I made up my mind.. I'm going to stay friends with them they mean everything to me already even if I end up being forced to go back home,and I can deal with a little crap from Lis anyday if I have my friends with me!

My new Resoloution in mind I stood up and made my way to class but since Erza put me in a team for the GMG all my lessons today are being spent on thats what I was I got changed I made my way over to the my friends saw me they all waved and I gave the first genuine smile i've had in a while. "hey guys sorry i'm late!"I smiled at them natsu came over and waved his hand infront of my face "Hey do we have the normal Luce back now?"He joked I just grinned and said "Course i'm the real Lucy dumm-" before I could finish I was enveloped in a big group hug. "WE MISSED YOU" they all yelled. "guys it's not like I went anywhere weirdos!" I giggled."Good anyway here is a list of what events each person from the schools will be competing in" Erza said in a comanding tone handing me a sheet.

Football: Running:

Fairy Tail Team A- Natsu Fairy Tail Team A- Lucy

Fairy Tail Team B- Laxus Fairy Tail Team B- Jet

Phantom- Totomaru Phantom-Sol

Lamia-Toby Lamia-Lyon

Raven- Shin Raven-Meredy

Saber- Sting Saber-Rogue

Glacier-Sugarboy Glacier-Racer

Swimming: Boxing:

Fairy tail Team A-Jellal Fairy tail Team A-Erza

Fairy tail Team B-Juvia Fairy tail Team B-Elfman

Phantom-Mizu Phantom-Aria

Lamia-Kanji Lamia-Jura

Saber-Yukino Saber-Orga

Glacier-Coco Glacier-Midnight

Water Fight Girls Only: (a/n the Water orb fight but in the swimming pool xD)

Fairy tail Team A-Lucy

Fairy tail Team B-Mirajane

Phantom-Sue

Lamia-Sherry

Saber-Minerva (a/n Pretend Minerva transferred to Sabertooth xDD)

Glacier-Sorano

Three Legged Race: High Jump:

Fairy tail Team A-Loke,Gray Fairy tail Team A-Levy

Fairy tail Team B-Jet,Droy Fairy tail Team B-Gajeel

Phantom-Boze,Panther Phantom-Scarlet

Lamia-Sherria,Sherry Lamia-Lyon

Saber-Sting,Rogue Saber-Rufus

Glacier-Zancrow,Cobra Glacier-Jackel

!Extra Notice! participants between games there will be suprise minigames so BE PREPARED!

I took a deep breath oh my freaking god i'm screwed!I've hated swimming ever since 'That' I have got to say I laughed when I saw Levy's name on the High Jump that is so ironic! I chuckled to myself and the others looked at me like I was insane, "PFFTTT Sorry Levy~chan but you doing the high jump just doesnt seem real"Everyone laughed along with me as Levy~chan Pouted "Lu~chan No fair!"she stomped her right foot like a child which just made us all laugh more."C'mon Shrimp cool it" Gajeel said as he supressed his laughter.

"Gajeel You MEA-"Levy was interupted by a new voice "Juvia is here, try not to fall in love"She sneered my blood ran ... I forgot she would be joining us."Ok now lets start practising!"Erza's Strict voice broke through the awkward all split off to go practice Me,Juvia,Mira and Jellal all headed to the pool's changing had a pure Black Bikini on,Juvia had a skimpy blue spotted Bikini,I was wearing a Dark blue bikini it had a slightly longer top around the front with white stars we walked out I saw Jellal wearing a pair of red Swimming shorts.

I took one look at the water and froze ,the memories I had supressed can flooding back.

 _I was only five my mama took me swimming down by the sea it was all happy and I was floating along the top of the water happily giggling to was until I realised I was slowly being taken out by a riptide.I panicked and tried paddling but my little five year old arms were just too weak that's when I yelled those words I've regretted for so long "MAMA HELP" My mama turned around in a panic and started swimming over to grabbed me and started to carry me over to the sat me down to rest before we swam ave me a sweet smile,the last one I ever saw as a large wave swept her onto the rock harshly killing her instantly then dragging her cold body back to the cold abiss that would be her final resting place._

I was finally dragged back to reality went I heard a some one calling out to me "Lu?LU LU HELLO?" huh? I felt a liquid trickling down my cheek I turned around to see a worried Gray looking at me "You okay?" I ended up just giving him a bare look the memories still in the back of my brain.I started to zone out again until I felt a pair or large arms rap around me.I looked up slowly,"huh? oh sorry gray!" I realised I was still in my bathing suit and I felt my cheeks go up in flames."Don't worry Lu!But..."he trailed off "a-are you okay..?"I stopped myself before I said my two favourite words in the world 'I'm Fine' But insted I told him how I truly felt. "Gray...I'm fi-No.. Im not okay im never ok"I broke into tears."shhh Lu want to tell me whats up?"I slowly opened my mouth to speak but i was interupted. "Tch What a cry baby" Juvia interupted out moment and I pulled away from Gray.

 **Gray's P.O.V (a/n HERE'S SOMETHING NEW!)**

Once I felt Lucy's heat leave mine I felt rage boil up inside and jumped into action. "Dont you dare talk to her like that!"I Instinctevly stepped infront of Lu."and what are you her Boyfriend"She Sneered."Maybe I am!"I accidently let out. I turned slightly to see lu's face a deep shade of red."I'm suprised anyone would date this Slut~" She pointed at Lu. "WHAT DO YOU THI-"I started yelling but was interupted by Lu "Gray go back to your station,K?, i'm fine we need to practice" She tried to give me a reasuring smile.

I sighed loudly "fine Lu but if you have any issues come to me kay?" "course Gray!"She giggled slightly "alright cya!" just as I finished I walked over to Jellal and asked him to keep a eye out for her."Jellal can you please tell me if anything happens?" He looked confused for a moment then replied "Sure Gray" I laughed slightly "She can be SO stuborn sometimes,But she is still cute..." I mumbled the last bit let out a large laugh "Someone falling in love eh?" He teased like a four year old "Ugh You cant talk you love a red headed she devil named Erza" I chuckled. "h-hey shaddup!" Jellal stammered. "Anyway I'll talk to you later Jel" I waved as I walked off "Bye Gray!"

I walked over to the track looking for my team mate Loke.I also saw Jet and Droy seen as they are also competing in the three legged race and Jet in the running.

Me and Loke warpped our legs together ready to run."READY TEAM LAY FOR THE WIN!" we both I know its the weirdest name ever but NEVERMIND!.We looked at eachother and burst out laughing "ready?" Loke asked me still laughing I nodded as we got ready to run. "BE PREPARED TO LOOOSEEEE SUCKERS!" Team Joy yelled at us."OH HELL NO!" we yelled back.

READY!

SET!

GO!

We started running and for some reason me and the playboy actually worked really well one point team joy took ovr but we incresed our pce and got infont Team Joy tried the same but fell flat on their reached the finish line and turned around laughing our asses off.

 **Lucy's P.O.V (after Gray left)**

I walked over to the shallow end and stared at the water.

I can do this. I took a deep breath.

I CAN do this.

 **Snow-** HEY GUYS! thanks for reading I tried really hard on this chapter!I actually did reasearch! Mizu Means Water In japanese and Kanji Means Aqua!

 **Natsu-** Snow..YOU ACTUALLY WORKED HARD FOR ONCE!?

 **Lucy-** Natsu Don't be rude!

 **Snow-** Hahaha...*Laughter turns to crying* WAHHHH NATSU IS A BIG MEANY!

 **Laxus-** Whats going on?

 **Snow-** LAXUS~NII! Natsu is being a big meany again

 **Laxus-** Dont worry sis He's Dead *cracks his knuckles* *natsu runs away screaming*

 **Snow-** *laughs* TAKE THAT! ANYWAY JOBSSSS

 **Levy-** REVIEW!

 **Gajeel-** Favourite

 **Jellal-** Follow

 **Snow-** BYE BYE MY LITTLE SNOWBALLS!~~

BTW MOMENT!

FIRST CHAPTER OF WOLF TAIL IS OUT! IK I ACTUALLY GOT TWO DIFF CHAPTERS OUT!


	14. apology and new account

Guys... Im so so so sorry!... I really should've told you guys sooner.

So Ive moved to wattpad, because it is easier to update more frequently considering I can use the app on my phone. If you Guys would like I can move my stories onto Wattpad, but restart them considering my writing style has changed alot. Also Ive already started writing another book based on a different Fandom. So if you would like to continue reading my stories my New account is:

LifelessSky

user/LifelessSky

I totally understand if you dont want to continue reading but if you do comment on my book saying your from this profile~

-Snow/Sky


End file.
